Lackadaisical
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: She is just...the very same girl that everyone will always see her as. Because even if she wasn't...she still would be. "No matter what I do..." Drabble. OOC-Sakura.


_**A/N:**_** So…this is the Sakura I keep thinking of when I contemplate her character. Personally, I never liked her canon, but the idea of her…that's what's intriguing. In my mind, in my stories, Sakura grew up into this sweet, lovely person, totally different than her younger self. Yes, still violent and headstrong, but more patient and understanding, and…I always have this tired side of her I picture. I'll explain more later if you stick around…**

/...\

_Drabble _

**Third Person POV:**

These days she feels lackadaisical, but maybe that's just the byproduct of everything she's gone through.

It could be her own will or tiredness—_because really, everything had changed so drastically, and while change was nice in general, it never had been for her_—, but she's feeling…weak. And not physically, like some might think, or even emotionally. Just mentally. Just a feeling of being drained and having the energy sapped from her, yet still being able to fight with all her might and take a punch like you wouldn't believe.

In the back of her mind, it all makes sense, but in the end, she doesn't really care. One day after another, and yet nothing has changed.

She's still covered in pink petals, such as her namesake, and everyone still sees her as the same little delicate girl that she always was.

Impressions can't be broken so easily, she sums up. Not even with substantial proof.

This girl…she wants to wait. She wants so badly to just fall asleep and wake up to a prettier, livelier, happier world. She's just sad that it's such a ridiculous dream—such a silly, whimsical, unrealistic dream that will never happen.

She knows things will always be tiring, and she will always have these bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She knows that green eyes will never be the beckon of hope for anyone, even the ones she already holds so dear to her.

It's sad, really.

And everyone already knows her name is Sakura. And everyone already knows she once loved Sasuke. But that's all they'll ever really know, because they can't see past their memory of her to see the her that still lives and breathes.

Sometimes…sometimes she glances in _that_ direction. The one that indicated a desire to flee, a desire to escape.

And that is too true, she knows.

She'll be labeled a traitor—_a coward, the very worst of her kind_—, and perhaps they'll even equate it to a similar incident that happened three years prior to the very person they always associate her with.

(_"But that's not it. I just want out. I just want a life. I just want to be new and fresh and have people look at me like I'm ME."_)

Because she knows that…she knows that…longer here and she'll lose it all. Any hopes…any dreams…any aspirations…it'll all melt away with this tiredness that's clouding her. She'll just lose any and all motivation…

It'll all…just…flee…

Like everything else around her…

She's still covered in blossoms and made of nectar. It's not the same as it always was, and she misses the past, even if it has ruined her future.

And sometimes, Sakura thinks.

She thinks about what would happen—the different scenarios that could potentially trap her one day, or perhaps release her.

What if she left this place? What if she ventured off into unknown lands and became _herself_—a legend maybe, or a mythical tale! What if she did great things and saved countless people, and did it because she _wanted_ to and _needed_ to?

Then that lackadaisical feeling entraps…again…and so very slowly…she is molded back into that girl she once was.

(_"Please let me go…I just want to be me. I can't be _**her** _anymore…but you…you won't let me…be…"_)

So sometimes, when she looks in _that_ direction, the considerations become serious.

_And if…I could sprout wings…_

_And if there were no roots entangling my feet…_

_Where would I go…?_

_What would I do…?_

**Perhaps…I could…**

_But I can't…_

_I can't…_

Everyone knows her as Haruno Sakura, and in truth, that's the downfall of her life. She will always be known as the violent, ever temperamental, overly obsessed fan-girl with no defining traits or characteristics. And that…that is the most depressing thought there is…

And she is…

It's really quite sad actually.

**\.../**

_**A/N:**_** So, I hope you enjoyed my Sakura drabble. I actually had a split idea for this where I would add in Hidan, because I love HidanxSakura. One of my**** favourite**** pairings, weirdly enough. So, if you'd like that, put it in a review or something.**

**Anyways, thanks!**

**-Atom-**


End file.
